EL REGRESO DE LA REINA DE LA OSCURIDAD
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde que Yugi y Atem (mejor conocido como Yami) sostuvieron el duelo que decidió el destino del mundo entero, ahora sin mayores sobresaltos, nuestros amigos viven una vida tranquila y normal, al menos hasta ahora…Una nueva amenaza proveniente de las mas oscuras sombras los amenaza.
1. EL ESPEJO MISTERIOSO

**EL REGRESO DE LA REINA DE LA OSCURIDAD**

PROLOGO

Han pasado 2 años desde que Yugi y Atem (mejor conocido como Yami) sostuvieron el duelo que decidió el destino del mundo entero, ahora sin mayores sobresaltos, nuestros amigos viven una vida tranquila y normal, al menos hasta ahora…

**CAPITULO 1: EL ESPEJO DE LA LEYENDA  
**

Era una bella tarde de domingo en la ciudad de Domino y en un primer plano encontramos a Yugi paseando a lado de Tea, como toda singular pareja de novios.

Mientras recorrían varias de las calles principales de la ciudad, algo llamo repentinamente la atención de Tea.

Tea (sonriendo y mirada alegre): Mira Yugi una nueva tienda de antigüedades, que te parece si vamos a echar un vistazo.

Yugi: ¿Y para que? ¿qué es lo que deseas comprar en ese lugar?

Tea (animándolo): Oh vamos Yugi no seas aguafiestas, además no se paga por ver, quizás podamos encontrar algo que valga la pena, ven (tomándolo del brazo y entrando a la tienda).

Una vez dentro

Tea (sorprendida): Vaya este lugar es más grande de lo que pensé y es bastante tétrico.

En es momento un anciano vestido como mercader árabe se acerco a lo jóvenes y les pregunto:

Anciano: Buenas tardes jóvenes ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

Yugi (algo asustado por el aspecto tan peculiar del hombre): No en nada Tea nos vamonos de aquí.

Pero ella lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo

Tea (sonriendo y con voz elocuente): Si quisiera saber si tiene algún objeto apropiado para una bella joven como yo.

Anciano (sonriendo): Pues claro, tengo lo justo para ti jovencita.

El anciano camino hacia uno de los escaparates y comenzó a mover la mercancía que había ahí, como si buscara algo en especial, mientras que tanto Yugi como Tea se limitaban a observar tan curioso suceso.

Después de algunos minutos el anciano exclamo:

Anciano: Ah aquí esta, esto uno de los objetos más valiosos y antiguos que tengo, miren.

Yugi: A mi parece un espejo común y corriente.

Anciano: Te equivocas mi jovencito, este espejo guarda mucha historia, perteneció a una bella reina del antiguo Egipto, dice la leyenda que era tan hermosa que centenares de hombres lidiaban terribles batallas e incluso guerras para poder ganar su corazón.

Tea (sorprendida): Oh, entonces este espejo es muy viejo y especial.

Yugi (incrédulo): Por favor no me digas que crees en tales mentiras.

Anciano (mirada molesta y con voz seria): No son mentiras ya que se ha dicho que cualquiera que tenga este espejo gozara de una felicidad eterna.

Tea (asombrada): Oh en serio.

Yugi: Oh vamos Tea ¿no estás pensando en serio en comprar ese espejo?

A lo que Tea se limitó a responder:

Tea: Cuanto quiere por el espejo señor.

Anciano (pensativo): Pues bien cómo eres una chica muy linda te lo daré en $30 dólares.

Tea (voz y mirada sarcástica): No cree que es bastante caro.

Anciano: Esta bien $25 y solo por que me agradaste jovencita.

Tea: $ 15.

Anciano: $20

Tea: $ 10

Anciano: Es todo tuyo.

Tea (feliz): Genial aquí tiene.

Anciano (despidiendo a los jóvenes tras salir estos de su tienda): Gracias por comprar y vuelva pronto.

Tras salir de tienda Yugi exclamo:

Yugi (molesto): No puedo creer que hayas comprado esa baratija de segunda mano.

Tea (contenta): Oh vamos Yugi, no te pongas así, además no crees que es un espejo bonito.

Yugi (tono irónico): Si tú lo dices.

Ya en la noche de la casa de los Garnerd, tea se encontraba terminado sus deberes escolares y se disponía a alistarse para dormir.

Tras terminar de ponerse su pijama, ella se dirigió a su tocador para darse sus últimos retoques nocturnos.

Tea: Vaya hoy ha sido un día sensacional, tuve una cita con mi Yugi y tengo un nuevo accesorio en mi equipo de maquillaje.

Una vez terminado de peinarse, Tea sujeta el espejo recién comprando en sus manos y dijo:

Tea: Vaya así que perteneciste a una reina, me pregunto me pegunto ¿como seria ella?

De pronto del interior de espejo una extraña voz femenina emano:

Voz (tono de lamento): Ayúdame, ayúdame.

Tea atónita ante tal hecho suelta del espejo del golpe, y este cae al suelo sin romperse.

Tea (asustada): Una…voz salio…del espejo…no puedo creerlo.

Continuara…


	2. LA DESAPARICIÓN DE TEA

**CAPITULO 2: LA DESAPARICIÓN DE TEA**

Luego de escuchar aquella extraña voz que provenía del espejo Tea se dijo así mismo:

**Tea (asustada): ¿Que esta pasando a caso me estoy volviendo loca?**

Entre tanto del interior de espejo la misma voz repetía una y otra vez el mismo mensaje, lo que hizo que la preocupación de Tea creciera más y más.

Ante la insistencia de aquella extraña voz, Tea comenzó a acercarse de nuevo al espejo, mientras la voz seguía clamando ayuda.

Una vez cerca, Tea aun con cierto recelo levanto el espejo en sus manos y apenas ella reflejo su rostro en el, el fondo de espejo se volvió completamente oscuro.

Tea al ver estos se sorprendido tanto que pensó en soltar de nuevo el espejo pero ante la intriga que a la abordaba el saber de quien era esa voz que pedía ayuda, esta se aventuro a preguntar lo siguiente.

**Tea (mirada y voz temerosa): Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?**

Tras no recibir respuestas de aquella voz, volvió a preguntar esta vez con un tono de mayor seguridad

**Tea: ¿Quien esta ahí? responda por favor.**

Y de pronto sin previo de aquella oscuridad que envolvía al espejo emergieron unos ojos siniestros que miraban fijamente a Tea, mientras exclamaba el siguiente mensaje.

**Voz (tono malvado): Finalmente de he encontrado y al fin todos mis deseos se harán realidad.**

En eso un aura oscura comenzó a salir de espejo y envolvió a Tea por completo, ante tan espeluznaste situación la joven alcanzo a emitir un fuerte grito que se escucho por toda la casa, llamando de inmediato la atención de su madre quien subió casi al instante a la habitación de su hija para ver lo que sucedía con ella y cuan grande fue su sorpresa que al abrir la puerta de la habitación puedo ver a tea completamente inconsciente en piso con el espejo a un lado de ella.

Al ver la terrible condición en la que se encontraba su hija, la Sra. Garnerd no dudo en auxiliarla de enseguida.

** (preocupada): Tea hija mía ¿estas bien? despierta por favor, Tea.**

Al ver que no conseguía nada con sus llamados, la Sra Garned logro poner a su hija en su cama y la recostó mientras ella salía a pedir asistencia medica por teléfono.

No le tomo más de unos cuantos minutos en regresar a la habitación para descubrir el horrible hecho de que su hija había desaparecido y aquel extraño espejo también.

Temerosa por lo que pudiese pasarle a su hija, la Sra. Garned se apresuro a llamar a Yugi, quien ya se encontraba dormido en su cuarto cuando el teléfono sonó.

**Yugi (levantándose con pereza y rostro adormilado): Bueno, Sra. Garned ¿que sucede?**

**Sra. Garned: (preocupada): Yugi, Tea desapareció.**

**Yugi (sorprendiéndose de inmediato): ¿Que dice? Eso no puede ser Sra. Garned como sucedió.**

Tras contarle lo sucedido Yugi exclamo:

**Yugi: Descuide Sra. Garned saldré a buscarla enseguida.**

Sin perder tiempo Yugi se comunico con sus amigos Tristan y Joey.

Una vez reunidos Yugi les explico ambos los sucedido y sin perder más tiempo procedieron a buscar de Tea, revisando todos lo sitios conocidos por ellos.

La policía y la propia familia de Tea también contribuyeron a su búsqueda, sin resultado alguno.

Y así continuaron por los siguientes 5 días, siempre con los mismos terribles resultados y sin una pista de la joven perdida.

Después de una largo día de búsqueda Yugi, Tristan y Joel descansaban en un conocida fuentes de sodas en pleno centro de la ciudad de Domino.

**Joey (cansado): Vaya estoy cansado de tanto caminar por las calles y no encontramos ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Tea.**

**Tristan (algo desanimado): Si hemos buscado por todas partes y ningún rastro de nuestra amiga.**

Mientras que Tristan y Joel comentaban su parecer de la situación, Yugi se encontraba muy callado y sumido en sus pensamientos.

**Yugi (pensando): Tea ¿en donde podrás estar?**

**Tristan: ¿Y que vamos hacer ahora amigos?**

**Joey: Creo que lo mejor es regresar a casa y descansar un poco.**

**Tristan: Si estoy de acuerdo y tú ¿que opinas Yugi?**

Al ver que Yugi no respondía a la pregunta, Joey se acerco a su amigo y añadió:

**Joey (sonriente y animado): Vamos Yugi no te preocupes ya veraz que pronto la encontraremos tu ten confianza amigo.**

**Yugi (animándose un poco): Si tienes razón, gracias Joey.**

**Joey (sonriendo): De nada amigo.**

**Tistan: Bueno vayámonos ya amigos.**

**Yugi y Joel (al unísono): Si.**

Pero de pronto sin previo aviso un extraño sujeto vestido con una túnica y capa blanca que lo cubría de cabeza a los pies, apareció de la nada, cortando el camino de nuestros amigos, llamando su atención de forma preocupante.

**Joey (tono serio): Y tú ¿quien eres viejo?**

Al ver que el sujeto no contestaba a la pregunta, Tristan exclamo:

**Tristan: Oye amigo, quien quieras que seas no estamos de humor para soportar tonterías, así que si no te molesta, apártate de nuestro camino.**

A lo que el extraño finalmente respondió:

**Extraño (voz fuerte y tono lúgubre): He venido para retarte a un duelo Yugi Mutuo.**

**Yugi (sorprendido): ¿Que?**

**Joey (mirada y voz molestas): Mira viejo deja de bromear, en este momento nuestro amigo no esta de ánimos para estas bromas.**

**Tristan: Si Yugi, ahora no tiene tiempo para batirte con extraños disfrazados, asi que marchémonos de aquí.**

**Yugi: Si creo que tienen razón amigos.**

Cuando comenzaban a alejarse del sitio, el extraño personaje emitió estas palabras que llamo la atención de los 3 jóvenes de forma inmediata.

**Extraño: ¿Yo se donde esta tu chica Yugi? **

**Yugi (atónito): ¿Que dijiste? y dime ¿donde esta?**

**Extraño: Sólo te lo diré si aceptas mí desafió y me vences.**

**Joey: Va, son sólo mentiras, no le hagas caso Yugi.**

**Tristan: Si Yugi vamonos.**

A lo que Yugi contesto diciendo:

**Yugi (serio): Esta bien acepto tu reto.**

**Extraño (voz elocuente): Sabía que lo harías, pues bien como ustedes jóvenes dicen, enciende tu juego.**

Tras decir esto tanto Yugi como el extraño sacaron y encendieron sus respectivos discos de duelos y se alistaron para comenzar la batalla.

**Yugi y extraño (al unísono): Es hora del duelo. **

Continuara…


	3. DUELO CON UN HOMBRE MISTERIOSO

**CAPITULO 3: DUELO CON EL MISTERIOSO DUELISTA**

Plaza de ciudad Domino

Extraño: Muy bien yo empezare este duelo eh invoco a mi Big Eye (1200 atk/ 1000 def) en modo de ataque y eso es todo en mi turno.

Yugi (serio): Muy bien ahora convoco a Beta, le guerrero imán (1700 atk/ 1600 def) en modo de ataque.

Yugi: Beta ataca Big Eye.

Beta destruyo a Big Eye e hizo bajar los puntos de vida del duelista misterioso.

YUGI DUELISTA MISTERIOSO  
4000 PTS 3500 PTS

Extraño: Al destruir a mi monstruo activaste su habilidad especial, la cual me permite ver las 5 cartas del tope de mi deck y ordenarlas como yo quiera, y ahora coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo.

Yugi: Me parece bien y ahora invoco al campo a mi Guardián Celta (1400 atk/ 1200 def) y coloco un carta boca abajo, ahora Beta ataca a su monstruo boca abajo.

Beta acabo con el monstruo en defensa del extraño, la cual se trataba del Ninja Armado (400 atk/ 900 def).

Yugi (serio y voz fuerte): Y mi ataque todavía no termina, por que ahora es turno de mi Guardián Celta para atacarte directamente.

Extraño (voz maliciosa): No tan rápido activare la carta de Mirror Force, eso reflejara el ataque de tu criatura de nuevo hacia ti.

Yugi (riendo confiadamente): ¿Estas seguro? Por que ahora activare mi carta boca abajo Tifón Místico Espacial, la cual destruye una carta del campo de mi oponente, asi que despídete de tu Mirror Force.

Extraño (tono de preocupación): ¿Pero que?

El monstruo de Yugi ataca directamente al extraño haciendo disminuir de nuevo sus puntos de vida.

Extraño (quejándose de dolor): Aguhhh.

YUGI DUELISTA MISTERIOSO  
4000 PTS 2100 PTS

Yugi (serio): ¿Te rindes ahora?

Extraño: No, esto no ha terminado todavía.

Mientras tanto Tristan y Joey comentaban sobre el duelo.

Tristan (elocuente): Para ser alguien que presumía ser muy fuerte, pelea como un principiante, pero bueno no hay de que preocuparse, Yugi acabara rápido con este tipo si utiliza una de sus 3 cartas de dioses egipcios.

Joey (sereno y con tono de voz sarcástico): Te equivocas Tristan, Yugi no cuenta con ninguna de esas cartas por el momento en su mazo.

Tristan (sorprendido): ¿Pero que dices? y ¿por que no?

Joey (serio): Después de que nuestro amigo sostuvo ese duelo místico con Atem, decidió que nunca más volvería a usar esas cartas, ya que son muy poderosas y podrían convertirse en un serio peligro para las personas si estas cayeran en malas manos.

Tristan: Ya entiendo, pero entonces que hizo Yugi con esas cartas.

Joey: Supongo que las guardo en algún lugar seguro dentro de la tienda de juegos de su abuelo.

Volviendo al duelo

Exraño: Muy bien basta de juegos niño, ahora invoco a mi Neo el Espadachín Mágico (1700 atk/ 1000 def) en modo de ataque e incrementare su fuerza con mi carta mágica Fusión con al Espada Murasame, la cual le otorga 800 pts extra de ataque a mi monstruo.

Yugi (preocupado): Oh no ahora es más fuerte que cualquiera de mis monstruos.

Extraño: Ahora Neo ataca a su guerrero imán.

Neo se lanza contra Beta y lo destruye con su nueva espada mágica, bajando asi los pts de vida de Yugi.

YUGI DUELISTA MISTERIOSO  
3200 PTS 2100 PTS

Extraño: Terminare mi turno colocando esta carta boca abajo.

Yugi: Muy bien ahora yo sacare y …

Extraño (tono confiado y voz sarcástica): Ahora activare mi carta Concesión Ilegal.

Yugi (extrañado): No puede ser esa carta no…

Extraño: Oh ya veo por que dicen que eres el rey de juegos, ya que al parecer adivinaste el efecto especial de la carta trampa que acabo de jugar y el cual por el pequeño pago de 1000 pts de vida, obliga a mi oponente a descartar todas sus cartas trampa al cementerio que hay en su mano y baraja.

YUGI DUELISTA MISTERIOSO  
3200 PTS 1100 PTS

Joey (sorprendido): ¿Que cosa?

Tristan (consternado): Eso quiere decir que Yugi no podrá jugar con ninguna de sus cartas trampa por lo que resta del duelo.

Extraño (riendo): Me temo que así es, por lo que Yugi que esperas, envía todas tus cartas al cementerio.

Yugi Toma su mazo y rápidamente procede a desprenderse de todas sus cartas trampa.

Yugi (serio): Muy bien ya esta, pero no creas que tienes la batalla ganada extraño, aun tengo mis cartas mágicas para defenderme a y un baraja llena de buenos monstruos listos para enfrentarte y ahora continuare con mi jugada, activo mi carta de Graciosa Caridad, la cual me permite sacar 3 nuevas cartas para luego descartar 2 de mi juego y después elijo jugar con la carta Makiu, la niebla mágica.

Todo el campo de duelo se ve envuelto en una densa niebla.

Extraño: ¿Crees que una simple niebla será suficiente para vencerme?

Yugi (sarcástico): La verdad es que esa no fue la razón por la que active esta carta, sino que necesitaba humedecer el campo para luego poder usar esta carta Renace el Monstruo y llamo del cementerio a mí Convoca el Cráneo (2500 atk/1200 def).

Extraño (confiado): Me temo que tu nuevo monstruo no es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer al mió.

Yugi (hablando irónicamente): ¿Estas seguro? ¿Por que no miras de nuevo?

De repente el poder de ataque de Convoca al Cráneo aumento hasta los 3500 pts.

Extraño (atónito): Pero ¿como es que tu monstruo obtuvo todos esos puntos de ataque?

Yugi (sereno): Cuando utilice a Makui la niebla mágica, la humedad del campo le permitió a mi criatura obtener un bono de poder de campo, debido a que es un ser que utiliza ataques a base de electricidad y ahora que su Neo s más débil, mi Cráneo lo atacara con lluvia eléctrica.

El ataque del Cráneo aniquilo por completo al monstruo del misterioso duelista.

Yugi: Ahora sin más monstruos que te protejan tus puntos de vida están expuestos a un ataque directo.

YUGI DUELISTA MISTERIOSO  
3200 PTS 100 PTS

Extraño (temeroso): ¿Esto no puede ser posible?

Yugi (sonriendo): Este duelo se termino, Guardián Celta ataca y acabo con sus puntos de vida.

El monstruo de Yugi arremete directamente contra el extraño, quien al sentir el impacto del ataque esta cae al suelo completamente inconsciente.

YUGI DUELISTA MISTERIOSO  
3200 PTS 0 PTS

Tristan (contento). Estupendo, lo hiciste amigo.

Joey (poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo): ¿Estas bien Yugi?

Yugi: Si estoy bien Joey.

Luego los 3 caminaron hasta donde se encontraba tendido el extraño sujeto, en eso Yugi lo sujeto de solapa de su capa y se dispuso a desenmascáralo para así conocer su identidad.

Tras hacerlo, que tan grande fue la sorpresa para Yugi al darse cuenta que el extraño personaje se trataba ni mas ni menos que del hombre que le había vendido aquel espejo a Tea el día anterior.

Yugi (sorprendido): No puede ser es él.

Continuara…


	4. REVELACIÓN ESPELUZNANTE

**CAPITULO 4: REVELACIÓN ESPELUZNANTE**

Tras darse cuenta de que aquel duelista misterioso al que había derrotado hace pocos instantes se trataba ni más ni menos que aquel extraño anciano rápidamente Yugi tomo al hombre y de forma forzada trato una y otra vez que contestara a todas su preguntas sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

Yugi (enfadado): Oye despierta y dime ¿donde esta Tea?, gane el duelo así que exijo que me digas ¿en donde esta ella?

Al ver que el anciano no respondía a los llamados de Yugi, sus amigos hicieron que desistiera de sus vagos intentos por conseguir información sobre el paradero de su amiga.

Joey (serio): Ya basta amigo, no vez que el sujeto esta completamente inconsciente.

Tristan (serio): Si Yugi, detente no ganaras nada si te pones así.

Luego de pensarlo unos breves instantes Yugi soltó aquel hombre y desistió en su intento.

Yugi: Tienen razón amigos, perdónenme.

Joey: Descuida amigo no hay problema, venga vayámonos de aquí.

Y de pronto sin previo aviso el anciano se levanto pero con una mirada perdida y estando aun inconciente menciono las siguientes palabras:

Anciano: Je je no creas que esto ha terminado niño, apenas es el comienzo.

Joey (sorprendido): ¿Pero que rayos es lo que le pasa a este tipo? ¿acaso se ha vuelto loco?

Inmediatamente Yugi identifico lo que pasaba y procedió a explicárselo a sus amigos.

Yugi: No Joey, este hombre esta siendo controlado mentalmente por alguien.

Joey (incrédulo): No puede ser Yugi.

Yugi (serio): Dime ¿quien eres? y ¿por que estas haciendo todo esto?

Anciano: Me temo que por el momento mi identidad debera permanecer en el anonimato, pero descuida cuando llegue el momento me revelare ante ti reencarnación del Rey Atem Aknakanom II.

Ante tal revelación, todo el cuerpo de Yugi se estremeció por la sorpresa de saber que dicho individuo supiera toda esta información.

Yugi (voz fuerte y seria): Y ¿como sabes eso? responde ahora mismo.

Anciano: Oh sino que niño, no estas en posición de amenazar a nadie, no si quieres volver a ver a tu querida Tea.

Yugi (atónito): Tea.

Yugi (molesto): Así que fuiste tu quien se la llevo, pues bien te ordeno que me digas ¿donde esta?

Anciano: Descuida ella sana y salva por ahora.

Yugi (furioso): Te advierto que si te atreves hacerle algún daño yo…

Anciano: Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado jovencito, pero descuida pronto nos veremos, en el mismo lugar donde dio inicio tu destino je je.

Tras terminar de hablar, aquella extraña presencia desapareció por completo del cuerpo del anciano haciéndolo perder el sentido nuevamente.

Ante dicho suceso ninguno de nuestros amigos terminaba de asimilar lo que había sucedido, lo que aumentaban aun más la intriga y la preocupación de cada uno ellos, en especial la de Yugi.

Después de algún tiempo y un poco más tranquilos Yugi y sus amigos se dirigían de regreso a la Tienda de Juegos del sr. Mutuo y cuando estaban a unos pasos de llegar de repente se escucharon varios ruidos extraños provenientes de la caso, lo que hizo que Yugi y los demás se apresuraran a entrar.

Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la tienda había sido registrada minuciosamente ya que se encontraba en completo desorden.

En ese momento Tristan exclamo:

Trisan (sorprendido): Rayos ¿que fue lo que sucedió aquí?, parece como si un tornado hubiera pasado por tu casa Yugi.

En eso el rostro de Yugi mostraba una terrible preocupación por sus familiares por lo que rápidamente se dio a labor de buscarlos por todo el lugar.

Yugi (preocupado): Abuelo, mama, ¿donde están? responda.

Luego de algunos minutos de inspeccionar la casa, Yugi encontró a su madre y abuelo en el piso de la estancia, ambos desmayados y sin ninguna herida evidente.

Yugi: (preocupado): Mama, abuelo, están bien respondan por favor.

Mientras Tristan y Joey asistían a la madre de Yugi, el sr. Mutuo poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia y aunque se encontraba bastante débil pudo contarle a Yugi lo sucedió.

Solomon (voz quebrada): Yugi que bueno que estas…bien.  
Yugi (contento): Abuelo que bueno que a mama y ti no les haya pasado nada, pero dime ¿que fue lo que sucedió aquí? ¿por que esta todo así?

Solomon (voz y mirada triste): Yugi, lo siento mucho, se llevaron tus cartas de los dioses egipcios.

Yugi (sorprendido): ¿Que dices abuelo se las llevaron?

Tristan (sorprendido también): ¿Como dijo? y ¿como sucedió eso sr. Mutuo?

Solomon (voz quebrada): Un hombre…vino y nos…ataco, uhg.

Yugi (preocupado): Por favor abuelo ya no digas nada mas, ahora descansa un poco nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo.

Joey: Es cierto abuelo descuide.

Solomon (sonriendo con dificultad): Muchas gracias chicos.

Luego de decir eso Solomon volvió a desmayarse.

Tristan (tono desalentador): Primero la desaparición de Tea, después el duelo de Yugi con ese anciano y ahora esto, si me lo preguntan aquí hay gato encerrado.

Joey: Es verdad, el asunto parece empeorar a cada momento y ahora ¿que lo que vamos hacer Yugi?

Yugi: Bueno pienso que…

De repente un ruido extraño se escucho dentro de la casa.

Tristan (intrigado): ¿Qué fue eso?

Joey: Sea lo que sea, vino de arriba.

Yugi (pensativo): No puede ser eso significa que…

En eso sin previo aviso Yugi se dirigió corriendo hacia arriba de la casa a toda velocidad, como si supiera lo que pasaba y al llegar a una de las habitaciones de la planta superior pudo constatar que alguien aun estaba dentro de casa.

Vistiendo un traje completamente oscuro el extraño personaje al notar la presencia del joven Yugi, este si dispuso velozmente a salir por la ventana del cuarto el cual daba justo a la calle llevando consigo las 3 cartas de los dioses en una de sus manos.

Estas al ser vista por Yugi rápidamente exclamo:

Yugi (molesto y con voz fuerte): Oye tú, alto ahí, no se quien eres, pero será mejor que me devuelvas mas cartas de los dioses egipcios, son muy poderosas y extremadamente peligrosas para alguien que no sabe como utilizarlas.  
El extraño personaje únicamente se limito a observar a Yugi y manifestando un gesto como de risa, huyo del lugar rápidamente por la ventana.

Ante tal acto, Yugi se apresuro a perseguirle, mientras sus amigos llegaban al sitio y solo pudieron ver a su pequeño amigo siguiendo aquel extraño sujeto.

Tras varios minutos de ardua persecución, el extraño entro a un profundo y oscuro callejón con Yugi siguiéndole muy de cerca hasta topar con un gran muro que obstruía toda posibilidad de escape para el ágil ladrón.

Al notar que el individuo estaba atrapado, Yugi se acerco a él para exigirle lo siguiente:

Yugi (extendiendo la mano mientras denotaba cierto enfado en su rostro): Ya no tienes a donde huir así que será mejor que me entregues las cartas de los 3 dioses egipcios.

El ladrón no emitió respuesta alguna pero mantenía discrepante su distancia de Yugi quien poco a poco comenzaba a acorralarlo cada vez más.

Yugi (de frente al ladrón y con tono molesto): No se quien seas pero nunca te perdonare que le hayas hecho daño a mi madre y abuelo, me escuchaste.

Y ya cuando estaba cerca del extraño de aquel lúgubre lugar se escuchó una tenebrosa voz que decía:

Voz: Veo que no puedo confiarte nada sin que te metas en problemas.

Ante tales palabras la primera reacción de Yugi fue la de voltear velozmente la mirada hacia el sitio de donde provenía esa voz, pero apenas hizo el movimiento y una fuerte ráfaga de aire lo lanzo contra uno de los muros del callejón provocándole un pequeña herida en la frente y haciéndolo caer semiconsciente, todo esto ante la impávida y burlona sonrisa de su agresor quien miraba con gran decoro su acción.

Casi desfallecido, Yugi luchaba para mantenerse conciente mientras observa como aquel misterioso ladrón le entrega las cartas de los dioses a una persona vestida con una túnica blanca y adornada con varios decorados y joyas similares a las usadas en las ropas de los antiguos faraones egipcios

Y mientras se arrastraba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba este nuevo personaje, Yugi decía:

Yugi (voz quebrada): Por favor no te lleves mis cartas, devuélvemelas.

Dicha suplica fue respondida por el extraño personaje con una risa sarcástica mientras emitía las siguientes palabras:

Extraño: Lo lamento pero estas cartas son la herramienta final que necesito para cumplir mi mas anhelado deseo, pero descuida te prometo que las cuidare muy bien por ti, ha ha ha.

Y mientras el extraño reía Yugi logro llegar a esta él y haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas logro sujetar y tirar a la vez de la túnica del extraño descubriendo así su identidad.

Yugi (atónito mientras el cielo relampagueaba y comenzaba a llover a cantaros): No puede ser.

Si la mente maestra que había planeado todos estos misteriosos sucesos hasta ahora poniendo en riesgo a Yugi y a los demás era ni mas ni menos que su querida Tea.

Continuara…


End file.
